Histamine has been proposed as a neurotransmitter in brain especially in the hippocampus. Our objective is to investigate receptor mechanisms of hippocampus. Histamine binding sites will be studied with radioactive ligands. In addition, histamine-stimulated adenylate cyclase activity will be correlated with changes of neuronal firing rates induced by histamine in the isolated hippocampal slice.